Halloween Night
by Epsarrow
Summary: What happens in a Halloween-Sanctuary mix when Michael Myers makes his way in to the Sanctuary to kill them all? It's Halloween and all so I felt like doing something Halloween-like. Please read and review! :D


**SANCTUA**

**Halloween**

* * *

><p>I do not own Sanctuary or the characters<p>

Rated T for violence, etc.

Based on the movie "Halloween". The Myers one. I just watched it. Hopefully people like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus POV<strong>

"Hey, doc!" Henry's voice crackled over the radio, making her flinch in the broken silence of the night. It was dark in her office as she sat in the chair and stared at the wall on the other side of the room, imagining, remembering, and thinking.

If she had been a normal mother, and this a normal family, then Ashley would still be alive and they would probably be out trick-or-treating, or giving out candy, or going to Halloween parties. They would have participated in this festivities outside of the Sanctuary in the real world, with regular, everyday people, having fun scaring others and getting scared. A normal, friendly family.

But no.

The Sanctuary and her life got in the way, and now there was no one to spend Halloween with. No one left.

But suddenly she was faced with an alternative. A back door to this endless whirl of uncertainty and guilt. Of course there were people to spend it with. Her family, her non-blood related, but closer than blood family.

Henry and Will and Kate and Big Guy.

_The_family.

Her hard eyes softened and she allowed some emotion in them as she lifted the radio to her lips, pausing to think before speaking.

"What is it Henry?"

_A Halloween party? A monster roaming the halls? Something she wished she had done long ago?_

"Yeah, uhm. We have a security breach. Cameras and shields are down and it seems like someone has walked right in the front door," he was being serious, yet she felt as though he was joking. That Halloween mood.

She smiled lightly.

If he thought he was going to get this trick by her than he was wrong. She too had the spirit of Halloween buried deep.

"Any details on how they were breached?" She decided to play along.

"Um, no Doc. But something's very wrong. I can't get in to contact with the other Sanctuaries or anyone outside of the building."

She blinked. _Was he being serious or was it still just a game?_His voice sounded deathly serious and she knew that Henry was the last one to be able to keep up a ploy for too long. Was it all rehearsed?

"Okay, I'll be down there -" Her radio suddenly cut out.

No static. No nothing. Just silence.

"Bloody hell," she breathed, looking over the thing in silence before leaving it on the table. Perhaps it was just another of Henry's Halloween night scares. No, she would not fall for them.

Putting on a brave face she opened her door and turned to the left.

The hallway was pitch black and empty as far as she could tell. It was almost as though the entire Sanctuary had gone dim in the course of several minutes, and she hesitated. She wasn't afraid of the dark itself - just sometimes what could be _in_it.

She took a tentative step forward and was swallowed by darkness as thick as water.

Cold, empty, forbidden darkness.

Suddenly she found her heart fluttering and her breath exploding in cold gushes of air. _What in the hell?_

She closed her eyes tightly, expecting a light to come on, or someone to come out and say "boo!" and at least one of her family coming out to try and scare the wits out of her. So far the only thing that was scaring her was that she could almost imagine someone breathing on her neck, hearing their breaths come in heavily and warm, and the faceless figure moving slowly towards her...

"Oh, bloody hell!" She said again, and this time it was because of her imagination.

Sure, she couldn't see, but there was nothing there that wouldn't be there even in light.

She kept going, feeling along the wall.

A heavy arm wrapped around her neck, choking her and lifting her off the ground. She coughed, gasping and flailing in his grip - instinct told her to send him skidding across the floor, but some part of her mind told her that it was just one of them - trying to make her scream or panic.

She couldn't breathe.

"Will? Henry?"

Silence. The grip tightened.

Suddenly she became aware that this was _neither_Will or Henry - or Big Guy or Kate. None of them would carry it out this long. And whoever this was, he was hurting her.

She dug her finger nails in to his arm, kicking out with both legs directly behind her.

She heard nothing but felt the arm go slack and she fell forward on the ground. She rolled quickly, sensing the danger before something made contact with her forearm and sliced open the delicate skin and flesh right to the bone - not that deep seeing as it was a bony area anyway, but it made her cry out with pain.

Then she saw a white face floating in the darkness, eyes as black as the night and with no features at all.

A faceless mask, and the glinting of the blood stained knife preparing to strike down again.

This man was, no doubt, quite powerful to have been able to lift her from the ground in such a strangling grip, and her experienced mind told her that she was no match for him in any hand to hand combat.

She dove backwards, hands finding the gun she kept at her ankle, and she lifted it and fired two shots.

Her aim was as perfect as ever. The figure slumped to the ground.

The flash of the gun going off dazed her and the sound made the hallway ring. The silence that befell it after was stunning.

It was uncharacteristic of her to be so terrified of... Anything. But her heart was racing with unbelievable speed and it thudded violently in her throat. The next thing she knew, she was on her feet and running through the hallway as quickly as she could carry herself, trying to put as much distance between herself and that... person, as possible.

So, riddled with fear, she was swallowed up once more by the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

He sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide with alarm and the warning bells going off in his mind.

Those had most definitely been gunshots. He could recognize them even when they had barely disturbed his dreams, and now, wide awake, he scrambled out of bed and grabbed for a stunner. He always kept some next to his bed - never knew who was going to be there when he woke up in the morning...

He looked down the hall, gun trained.

It was pitch black.

Apparently the lights had gone out. He reached for a flashlight, flicking it and squinting as the light filtered slowly through the dim hallway. It didn't show much, except the walls and the floor that seemed much more frightening in the dark than when it was lit. He was becoming increasingly anxious. The light seemed to be flowing through a fog, making it difficult to see even with it. It was a pressing darkness. He continued, concern for his team pressing him onward.

Unlike with Magnus, the Halloween connection was not working for him.

Something was _wrong_and it was not a prank.

He walked.

He turned around a corner and his flashlight went dim.

"Urgh!" He grunted. Something slammed in to his chest, knocking him off his feet. He landed on his back and the person landed on top of him, letting out a gasp.

A fist hit him in the face.

Instinctively he reached out and he grabbed tightly on to an extremely slender wrist and began to twist. His hand was slipping in warm, wet blood.

He heard a very womanly yelp that made him freeze. He knew that voice, even if it was a wordless cry of pain. He let go and and grunted again as another fist bounced off his jaw.

"Magnus!" He protested.

He knew very well that she could, and would, kick his ass.

"Will?" Her voice sounded oddly nervous, almost panicked to him, though he could hear her tone desperately trying to cover that up with a false sense of calm that she always had when she was stressed or afraid. She was so rarely afraid.

"What are you doing?" He murmured as calmly as he could, uncomfortably aware of Magnus's knees still pressing in to his stomach.

"I..." She suddenly got up and Will, afraid she would vanish again, searched for the flashlight which had fallen from his grip. He raised it and saw her form, distorted by the dim light of the flashlight, standing a little ways off. He took a step closer and saw that her sleeve was shredded and there was blood streaming down her arm and dripping from her fingers.

"Magnus!" He shouted, alarmed.

"Will!" She slapped her hand over over his mouth, silencing him. "Be quiet!"

He froze.

As he listened he slowly became aware of heavy male breathing that was not his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's POV<strong>

When the radios had gone dead he had run as fast as he could before the lights went out.

They were under attack.

He walked slowly, sniffing the air, and listening intently, trying to pinpoint the location of the intruder. He had managed to open the last thins the cameras had picked up. A face as white as chalk and eyes like death. A knife. Darkness.

He heard gunshots somewhere upstairs. He didn't dare risk taking the elevator less... He wasn't sure what would happen.

Instead, he let his lycan form take over.

He would protect his family. He wouldn't let another failure on his own part to lead to one of them dying. Not again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's POV<strong>

She was watching a movie with Big Guy when the lights went out.

It obviously wasn't a power outage seeing as the TV was still on, but their senses were on full alert. It was Halloween night, but no one else would be foolish enough to do something like this, especially when everyone was 'supposed' to be sleeping... Well, she would have done some kind of prank if she had thought of it.

Then they heard two gunshots.

They went off down the hallway, stunners drawn. She kept close to Big Guy, knowing if there was anything nearby then he would be the first to sense - er, smell it.

There was nothing quite like the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus's POV<strong>

She shut the door to Will's bedroom and stead next to the door, breathing hard and trying to keep herself steady. Thanks to the windows, there was some light in the room so she could see, just enough to notice Will's grim and concerned expression.

She was dizzy and she knew very well it was from the blood loss.

Naturally she refused to let him look at it.

"Magnus-" he began.

"It's fine," she interrupted before he could ask.

"What happened?" He walked forward and she forced herself to meet his eyes as she looked at the wound and then gazed in to her face. The concern was both comforting and irritating, and she knew that it was his compassion and caring that had drawn her in to inviting him to join the Sanctuary in the first place.

"Someone is here."

_Well, what else can I say? We're under attack? By one person? Or whatever that... thing... was?_

"Who?"

"I don't know. He just... Came up behind me. He's too powerful."

The tip of a knife appeared beside her head with an incredible crashing sound. She flinched, jumping away from the door and was half aware of Will dragging her behind him as he backed them both to the far end of the wall.

How the hell could someone break through a solid wooden door with just a knife?

More smashing. Will raised the stunner.

A hand reached through and the door opened with incredible force. There, partially illuminated by the light, was an enormous figure wearing a plain white mask.

He shot the stunner.

The figure slumped to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Will walked forward, circling the body carefully.

"Let's go find the others," she changed the subject, desperate to get away from this person... She was completely creeped out. Something about this person made her heart race and her instincts screamed at her to get away.

"Alright," it seemed that Will didn't want to stick around either.

She was walking by the attacker's body when suddenly there was an explosive pain in her ankle. She dropped to the ground with a yelp and twisted to see a knife buried deep. The attacker suddenly climbed on to her, raising the knife to strike again.

"Magnus!" By instinct Will shot.

Unfortunately the charge of the stunner traveled through both the attacker and her body. The last thing she saw before being swallowed in to a wave of blackness as that emotionless white mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV<strong>

He cursed inwardly as the shock of the stunner hit Magnus as well and he saw her body go limp.

The same was untrue for the attacker. He jerked from the force of the stunner but suddenly flew up towards Will with the knife swinging towards him.

He ducked and shot again.

The masked attacker was slowed, but still managed to lunge, and Will yelped as the knife dug in to his shoulder.

It wasn't deep, but it still made him flinch and surprise.

_Shit! What is it with this guy?_ He thought. He couldn't run, because he didn't dare leave Magnus behind, unconscious and covered in blood.

A furious roar suddenly sent him diving to the ground. He caught side of Henry, lunging furiously for the man and biting down hard on his throat. He was complete lycanthrop, muzzle curled back in to a snarl, prone claws ripping in to the body. He was going to rip the man to shreds.

Will could see the anger in his eyes and understood. No one would hurt his friends and get away with it.

"Will!" Kate suddenly came running. Her eyes widened at Henry still attacking the man. Then they fell on Magnus. Big Guy materialized out of nowhere and with a worried grunt knelt down beside Magnus, noting the blood and checking her pulse.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," he said.

A furious whimper of pain made Will turn his head. Henry lay on his side, growling and whimpering with a knife stuck deep in his chest.

There stood the attacker, covered in blood and... destroyed... Still standing. Alive. He was breathing heavily and stepped towards Kate and Will.

Big Guy swings his hand, knocking the masked attacker to the ground.

"How is he still alive?" Kate whispered.

Without responding, Will shot him twice more with his stunner.

He flinched as a gun shot rang through the darkness. There was a hole in the back of the man's - he was thinking it was a man - head.

Magnus was sitting up, looking clearly disoriented, with her gun in her hands and she was staring with incredulous fury at the body. Will dodged around the body and knelt down beside her, taking the gun from her shaking hands.

"Henry will be fine. It missed the vital organs," Kate said, checking the unconscious wolf.

"Bloody hell," Magnus whispered. Then she passed out in Will's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
